


这是憎恨性交，亲爱的

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hate Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex, Spanking, 一发完, 憎恨性交, 粗暴性交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: Draco肯定是有什么毛病。他居然在对我笑。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	这是憎恨性交，亲爱的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate Sex, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998186) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



> 作者注：  
> 这是我第一个Dramione同人作品。我不是很擅长描写心理，所以…尽情吃肉吧！  
> 我也知道JK对于同人有强烈的看法，在此声明：文中所有角色都不属于我，blah blah blah。

Hermione穿过层层人潮往吧台移动。酒馆里挤满了吵吵嚷嚷的球迷。在为自己支持的魁地奇球队持续欢呼两小时后每个人都口渴难耐。

她是被Ginny和Harry拖到这儿来的。而他们则是为了支持Ron还有他的魁地奇球队。Ron的球队拼进了决赛，这场比赛相当难分伯仲，尽管最后他们还是输了。事实上，两边的比分一直很胶着，直到对方球队的找球手很走运地抓到了金色飞贼。但是两支球队保持了友好的竞争氛围，所以两边的球迷们现在都挤在这间小酒馆里愉快地喝酒、唱歌，做出各种扰民的举动。

Hermione被酒馆里的醉鬼们推来搡去，总算是走到了吧台。她往前一倾，手肘用力撑在年代久远的原木台面上，尽量为自己挤出足够空间，另一只手挥舞着期待获得酒保的注意。她看到酒保对她点了点头，于是放下手等待他来为自己点酒。她身体继续扭动着，想再给自己多争取些空间。这时她突然感觉自己左半边被一个温暖的身体紧紧贴着。

“不好意思。”

“我不是很清楚你的借口会是什么，Granger。”一个低沉又熟悉的声音以一个危险的距离贴着她的耳朵传来，让她身子一震。接着这个身子完全贴上了自己，两只手也来到她两侧，把她困在他和吧台之间。她脑中立刻拉起一阵尖锐的警铃声。

“请把你的身子移开点，Malfoy。”

“不行，做不到，亲爱的。该轮到我点酒了，这可是个不错的酒馆。”

Hermione把手放在吧台上用力一推，想要把他挤开，可惜适得其反。他报复性地推了她一把，直到她的下身撞到吧台，然后她发现自己和他严丝合缝地贴在了一起，从肩膀一直到大腿。

“混蛋，放开我！”

“你就这水平？Granger，我敢肯定你能想出一些更刻薄的反击。”

她扭头刚准备反击，但他脸上的表情让她停了下来。他正微笑地看着她。那是一个真诚的，没有任何嘲讽、恶意的笑容。她突然说不出话了。

“舌头被猫吃了？”

“你有病吧！”

“真是令人愉悦的机智反击啊～”

Hermione脸红了，转过脸对着吧台，希望酒保能快点过来。这样她就能忽略那个正在侵犯她个人空间的金发男巫了。但是她却发现越来越难忽略他的存在，尤其是当他把下巴搭在她肩上对她耳语的时候。

“那么，天选之人最喜欢的女巫到底为什么会出现在这个肮脏的酒馆里呢？”

“你是在隐晦地讽刺我的出身吗？如果是的话，滚远点。”

他压得更紧了，令人难以置信的紧，但他的身体很温暖，闻起来像是很贵的古龙水混合着白兰地的味道——该死的酒保到底去哪儿了？！

“Granger，你知道我什么时候会把你和‘肮脏’这个词联系在一起吗？当我自慰的时候，想象着你…”

她倏地转身，或许这是个错误，然后手一挥正好打在他的嘴上。

“你中邪了吗？还是有人给你下了药？”他饶有兴致地对她抬起眉毛。“你看来是失智了。”

Hermione震惊又不敢置信地看着他抓住自己刚才扇他嘴的那只手，缓缓把她的一只手指含进他口中。在他舌头滑过她指腹时，她感觉到一阵颤栗感流过她脊柱。

“你…你有病吧。”

他脸上露出了让她讨厌的笑容，手指缠着她的再次靠了过来。

“还算清醒，亲爱的。”

“这是什么新奇赌局吗？”

他摇摇头，绕过她的肩膀用不可一世的语气说出一种听起来就很贵的酒，然后低头看着她，脸上露出疑问的表情。

“什么？”

“你要喝什么，女巫？”

“我不要你请，Malfoy。天知道你会想要我怎么回报你。”

“害怕了？我的小Gryffindor？”

她狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转过身迅速对酒保说出她想要点的酒。

“还有，我才不是你的什么小东西。”她转头咬牙说道。

他灼热的呼吸钻进她耳朵里。“暂时，不是。”

“滚开，Malfoy。”她再次推开他，但他也再次报复性地压住她，用自己高大的身形把她完全圈住。当他的手像蛇一样环住她的腰把她拉得更近时，她确定，这个人肯定是有什么毛病。

“够了！我要带你去看医疗女巫。你肯定是中了什么咒语，要么就是记忆被修改了。”

她抓住他环在她腰上的手，随着一阵噼啪声，她用‘幻影移形’咒把他们俩带回了她的公寓。Malfoy嘴里咕哝着脏话绊倒在地，她趁机逃离他的钳制然后愤怒地走向她专门存放魔药的柜子。她自言自语着，完全没有注意到Malfoy脸上兴味十足的表情。

“Granger，我原本以为我得至少试个三五次才能让你邀请我到你家。”

他转过头，看着她一手抱着一堆魔药瓶子另一只手牢牢抓着魔杖再次跺着脚回到客厅。 当她用魔杖指向他时，他微微往后退了一些。

“坐下。”

“好霸道。”他邪气地说，但还是照做了。他在她沙发上舒展的坐下，那动作分明叫嚣着他特有的显贵家族后裔的身份。

“你有吃过什么来路不明的东西吗？你的全名是什么？我现在伸出了几只手指？你五年级的时候最好的科目是哪一门？有多少…”

Hermione的声音突然断了，因为他伸出两支手指放在她唇上，示意着她闭嘴。

“我的全名是Draco Lucius Malfoy。没有吃过任何来路不明的东西。你没有伸出任何手指。还有，你怎么可能知道我最好的科目是什么？你这个只会读书的呆子。”他用指腹描画着她唇的轮廓。“天哪，想到我想对这张嘴做的那些事情…”他看着她咬了咬了自己的下嘴唇。“我想要狠狠地侮辱你，想要你为了我变得肮脏不堪，Granger。”

“Malfoy，我想对你来说我已经够脏的了吧。”他脸上的傻笑让她很不爽。“说真的，变得更脏…好像没有什么必要。”

他嗤笑着说。“Granger，Granger，Granger。我说的可是另外一种脏。”

看着他用一支修长的手指优雅地划过他自己的嘴唇，她有些发抖。她怎么以前从来没注意过他的嘴？也许是因为这张嘴只会对你说出那些恶毒的话，你自然不会想要看那里。她的逻辑这么告诉她。

“我只有疯了才会配合你那些诡异的幻想。也许这种…麻瓜性奴之类的幻想对你和你们这些纯种巫师来说很平常，但是我告诉你，不可能。”

“你不想做我的小泥巴种荡妇吗？”

一阵清脆的响声回荡在她公寓里，她不敢相信他刚才竟然说出了那些话，她也不敢相信自己竟然那么用力地扇了他一个耳光。不知道为什么，她总觉得他不可能说得出那种话。

他扭了扭下巴转过头去看着她。在她意识到发生了什么之前，他已经抓住她的手腕把她困在了自己和沙发之间。“Merlin，Granger！那只是个玩笑！不要再想杀了我！”

“这是你自找的！”

他发出一声轻笑，Hermione再次试图挣脱他的钳制。但那些反抗只是让她再次躺回到沙发上，她的手被他固定在头顶，而那个Slytherin就这么兴致勃勃地悬宕在她身上。

“试过憎恨性交吗？”

“你是我唯一恨的人。”她啐道，想要忽略她下腹部慢慢升起的热度。他的味道太好闻了。但他嘴角的邪笑，还有那过于好看的嘴唇，都让她格外愤怒。她实在是太生气了，以至于她脑中的某根弦啪地一声断了。她脑子里只有一件事，那就是把那抹笑从他脸上擦掉！于是，她的腿缠上他的臀，抬起自己的臀从沙发上坐了起来，让自己和他齐平。他脸上那抹傻笑突然冻结，就在她能够思考之前她已经把自己的唇用力压上了他的。那是一个快而有力的吻。Hermione在把自己拉回来之前，短暂地怀疑自己是不是疯了，然后继续瞪着他。

“闭嘴。操我。”

“这才是我的脏女孩。”他用臀部把她再次压进沙发，猛地把她的手拉到头顶，舌头顺着她颈部的线条舔了上去，一直到她的耳朵。他的舌头在她耳廓里搅动着，让她脊柱轻颤。然后他攫住她的唇。那是一个灼热的吻。他们的舌交缠着，他的唇划过她的，就像是要把她吞下去一般。她喉间逸出一声呻吟。他放开她的手腕，手往下握住她的胸部，隔着毛衣粗暴地捏着她的乳房。他下身的勃起是那么明显，紧紧贴着她摩擦着她。

Hermione抓住他的头发把他的头往后拉，啃噬着他的喉咙，舌舔过他的喉结。他偏过头，把身体的重量压在一边手臂上，另一只手在她用舌探索他锁骨的时候溜进她衣服底下。她轻轻咬了一口，他发出“嘶”的叫声。他报复地把她胸衣扯了下来，用力拧了拧她裸露的乳头。近乎疼痛的快感让她尖叫出声，她拽着他让他的唇再次回到自己唇上，开始脱他的衣服。

两人挣扎着脱掉彼此的衣服，四瓣唇在这场控制权的争斗中一直胶着地缠在一起，直到他只剩下贴身的衬衫，她只剩下胸衣。他们的毛衣外套杂乱地散落在房间里。她当然不会告诉Malfoy，当她发现这一刻她胸衣半解袒胸露乳而趴在她身上的竟然是Draco Malfoy时心里有多震惊。她转而伸向了他的衬衫，心里只想把他这件看上去就很昂贵的衣服撕裂，然后看着扣子被崩落一地。他轻松用自己的力量压制住她的反抗，瞳孔的颜色越来越暗。他把她的手按在他膝下，下身紧紧压住她下腹部。

“你的小乳房还挺漂亮。”他把她胸衣的完全扯了下来，露出她的乳房。她感觉自己脸红了。她扭动着想要逃脱，却发现她的反抗只会给他带来更多愉悦。于是她干脆停了下来，怒目圆睁地瞪着他。

他舔了舔自己的食指，抚上她的乳头，看着它挺立，然后捏住它，直到听到她身不由己的呻吟，他在做这些事情的时候一刻都没有把眼睛移开她。Hermione闭上眼，弓起身子迎向他，让他继续挑逗她的胸部。

“我想要狠狠干这对乳房，然后把精液射在你身上各个地方。”他的手指狠狠捏住她的乳头，然后低头含住其中一只。

Hermione挺起腰，拼命想要抽出自己的手，但她敏感乳头上的快感却一再让她分心。他似乎很享受她的这些徒劳反抗，直到她绝望地吼道。

“妈的，Malfoy，我想要摸你。放开我。”

他对她挑了挑眉，然后把膝盖从她手上提起来。她的手指有些麻，但她不在乎，迅速用手扯开他的衬衫。几颗扣子因为她的动作而崩了开来在地板上弹跳着，他一脸不快地瞪着她。那表情让她心里升起一股罪恶的满足感。

“操！Granger！你简直超越了我的期待。”她停了下来抬头看了看他。

“你竟然还有期待？”

“闭嘴女人。这是憎恨性交。”他狠狠地攫住她的下巴，舌头舔过她的唇，表明他的态度。然后他脱掉衬衫，看到Malfoy的胸膛慢慢坦露，Hermione也脱掉了她的胸衣。在他精瘦的身体上交错着一些浅浅的银色伤疤，她吞着口水伸出手想要感受它们。就在她快要触上那些伤疤之前，他突然抓住她的手腕把她拉近自己。

“憎恨性交，亲爱的。”他的声音很柔和。然后是一阵诡异的沉默，他们都没有说话，只是看着彼此。接着他舔上她的手臂，舌头覆上她的伤疤，用手按在她胸口把她推倒，放开了她。

他凶狠地吻着她，舌舔过她的身体，啮咬着她的皮肤。她的手揪着他的发，指甲刮过他的头皮，任由他用他的唇舌引诱她。当他的手来到她牛仔裤边缘时，他一只手轻轻抚摸着她腹部的皮肤，抬眼看了看她。Hermione挺了挺腰，他笑着用他灵活的手指解开拉链，用力一抓把裤子完全脱了下来，不小心带倒了旁边茶几上的灯。

“小心点！”

“我再给你买一个。”他把她的裤子往旁边一扔，身体又回到了她两腿中间，指节触上她身体最热的那个核心，她用一声呻吟默许了接下来要发生的一切。“你已经湿透了，你这个小骚货。”

“操，Malfoy！”（译者注：原文是bugger it，也就是fuck off滚开的意思。Bugger也有fuck的意思。这一段就是Malfoy用这个双关调戏Hermione。）

“如果你说请的话，我会十分乐意。”

Hermione眨了眨眼，不敢相信他话中的暗示。“我从没…我是说，那…”

“那今晚我先不和你计较。”他轻声说道，接着一把脱下她的内裤，用嘴贴上她的阴蒂，逼出她一阵短促的呻吟。她紧紧抓着他的发，而他则继续用嘴挑逗着她，舔着咬着。然后他将一只手指滑进她湿热的甬道。手指进进出出地挑逗着她，她的臀开始配合着他的手指有节奏地摆动起来。随着他的动作，她的后背弓了起来，头深深往后仰着，手疯狂地揪着他的头发。她的世界马上就要分崩离析。就在这一刻，他突然停了下来。

“搞什…”

他猛地把手指塞进她嘴里，堵住她的抱怨。

“舔它，Granger。”

她瞪了他一眼，但还是照做了。舌环绕着他的手指，把自己的爱液从他指上吮去。他抽出手指，滑过她的下唇。

“我想对这张嘴做的那些事啊。”

他又再次吻住她，伸出舌品尝她的味道。Hermione伸手环住他的脖子，把他拉向自己，陶醉在和他肌肤相贴的感受中。他吮咬着一路来到她的耳朵。

“亲得太多，操得太少。”他突然坐起来，把她翻了过去，让她面对着沙发。他抬起她的臀，她用双手和双膝在他身前撑起自己。他的手指划过她的背脊来到她的臀瓣。“啪！”一个清脆的声响在房间里响起。Hermione扭头瞪着他。

“这是为了刚才你给我的那一记耳光。”他迎上她的眼神，脱掉自己的裤子。看到他抽出皮带拉下拉链，她感到一阵潮湿难耐。

“是你自找的。”

“不代表就不会疼。”Hermione感觉到嘴角抽出一丝笑容，接着迅速把脸朝前一扭。

“能不能快点Malfoy，说真的你花的时间太…”她的话被他突然的插入切断了，“长…”最后一个字化为一阵呻吟。

“真是个不耐烦的小女巫。”他修长的手指紧紧扣住她的臀，不断抽出又再次猛地撞进她身体。她只能通过抓着沙发把手来稳住自己的身体。又一次猛烈的抽插让她眼睛猛烈地往后翻，随着他慢慢找到抽插的节奏，她感到鸡皮疙瘩爬满了全身。

他一手抓着她的头发往后一拉，一边保持猛烈的抽动，一边对着她的耳朵说出那些污秽的话：“黄金女巫有一个黄金阴户。Merlin，Granger，有了这个你简直可以统治世界。”他的牙齿咬上她的颈子，她发出一阵尖锐的呻吟。“我想把你灌满，然后把你弄得乱七八糟。把你变成我的小荡妇。不停的操你，直到你站不住为止。”她呜咽着。然后他松开她的发，让她的头回到原先的位置。他的阴茎在她体内进进出出，那些摩擦和角度让她几乎失去心志地想要更多，而他那些下流的话语只让她更加疯狂。他再次挺起身子，抓住她的臀，更大力地插进她的身体，直到她尖叫出声。

“求我。用你漂亮的嘴求我。”他的手指找到她的阴蒂，和着他的话语一下一下拨弄着，与此同时继续不停地撞进她身体。

“请你…”捂在她唇上的手臂让她的声音变得模糊。他明显很不满意，手再一次拍打在她臀上。

“好好说。”

“操我。请你，Malfoy。”她弓起背用自己的臀部靠近他的。“我想要…求你。”

他放在她阴蒂上的那只手加快了节奏，然后她感觉到他又回到了她背上。他的节奏越来越快，直到Hermione的呻吟变成一阵急促的娇喘。她身体深处那紧缩的快感随着他阴茎每次粗重地摩擦着她的内壁越来越强烈。他阴茎重重地撞到她宫颈，他的手在那一刻按住她的阴蒂，让她直接崩溃，叫着他的名字到达了高潮。他又狠狠地抽插了几下，口中吼出一连串脏话，她感觉到他热热的精液射进她身体。

他瘫倒在她身上，小心地控制自己的姿势，让她不至于窒息。他的手臂环绕着她。她感觉自己正被一种奇异的满足感包围，闭上了双眼，缓缓开口。

“我其实不恨你，你知道吗。”

“我知道。”

“所以刚才不是憎恨性交。”

他转到她身后，Hermione也转过身面对着他。“Malfoy，如果刚才不是憎恨性交，那是什么呢？”

“一次打赌。”他没有看她的眼睛。而她则感觉自己的心在下沉。

“你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”她坐起身爬到他身上，犹豫着是否应该用膝盖压住他的阴囊。

“不是你想的那个意思。停下来。”他想抓住她的手，却被她拍开。她几乎是摔着离开了沙发，着急地想要穿上衣服。“Hermione，停下来！”

她就知道她转身的时候眼睛里会有眼泪。“滚出去。”

“操…不要哭啊。”他站了起来，想要用手抱住她。她伸手推开他，却不知怎么的两人又跌回了沙发上。他用腿困住她，任由她扭动着尝试逃离，当她最后又一次放弃，她开始锤打他的胸膛。“你能不能…嗷…听我说？”

“我想你已经说的够多了。”她讨厌自己说这句话的声音，听起来就像是在哭一样。

“明显还不够。Blaise和我打赌，赌我不敢和你说…说…嗯…”

“和我说什么？说我是个肮脏的小泥巴种荡妇？啊！我简直不敢相信！”

“不是的！操！根本不是这样，Hermione。”他扣住她下巴逼着她看自己。“我们已经共事三年了。你明明知道我不可能那么想。用用你那颗强大的脑子好好想想。”

她看着他的表情眨了眨眼。他看上去很崩溃，然后理智又回到了她的大脑，让她意识到自己大概是反应过度了。“你…刚才叫我Hermione。”

“那是你的名字，傻瓜。”

“Malfoy，Blaise和你打的是什么赌？”

他的脸色有些变了。“基本上他就是说…敢不敢动一动我懒惰又矜贵的屁股…这是他的原话啊…去约你出来见面，然后告诉你我对你那些疯狂又丢人的迷恋。作为一个Malfoy，我必须得耍些花招才能骗到你。”

“你必须搞清楚，刚才发生的那些，可不等同于约会。”

他觑了她一眼。“我和他赌的是敢不敢 **问** 出口。Granger，你是不是做爱做傻了？”

“所以，这不是什么…奇怪的麻瓜性奴羞辱幻想赌？”

“这个词真长…不过不是。”他用大拇指抚摸着她的脸颊。“尽管，这个想法也确实很有意思。”

“不过，你还是输了。”

“什么？”

“告诉我赌约是要约我出去也不等同于真的约我。Blaise看来这次还是要失望了。”听到她这席话他完全震惊了，以至于他都没有注意到她居然离开了沙发。

“给我等等。”

她穿上他刚才脱下来的衬衫，笑着看着他，心不在焉地扣上扣子。

“怎么了？”

“我迟早会死在你手里，女人。”他坐起来揉了揉自己的脸，然后看向她。“Hermione，你愿意周五和我共进晚餐吗？”

“好的，Draco，我十分乐意。”

“很好。现在可以把我的衬衫还给我了吗？”

“你自己来拿呀。”

他瞪着她站起身想去捉住她，但她一路尖叫着咯咯笑着跑开了，逼得他追进她的卧室里。然后余下的那个晚上，两人都一直呆在那里。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：Fan Fiction 链接https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13533659/1/


End file.
